


Threes a crowd. (Kick the stickz (+Crankgameplays), tythan, septiplier

by Ocean Wallwein (smutboyblue), smutboyblue



Category: Kickthestickz, Septiplier - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/Ocean%20Wallwein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/smutboyblue
Summary: When youtubers went to vidcon 2017 the things that happened you wouldn't believe. relationships were created and destroyed.  but do they survive the pain of it?





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning throughout this fan fiction.  
> This was made through a youtuber roleplay chat.

Polygamy? That wasn't something Ethan would have ever thought would have been suggested to him by two of his friends. Sean McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach. Ethan had never thought In his wildest dream or the depths of his imagination he'd never imagined he'd ever be thinking. It was unthinkable, in all of his whole life. He. That small youtuber crankgameplays who'd started with his best friend and then had inevitably split up. He. The almost elite level gymnast, who had accidentally fallen into the strange website. Youtube. Would ever date a man. Let alone two at once. He'd had feelings for guys before but this was something else. Ever since he'd been watching these two boys there had been something slowly building up from the depths of his heart and he actually liked it. 

Ethan had dated at least one guy before. Tyler scheid. That beautiful man. He had fallen for him back when Tyler moved in with mark and Ethan, as marks manager. The relationship had been rough as he never had much time for Ethan he was always doing something more important, that was when Ethan had drunkenly fallen into marks arms one night. Tyler had ditched Ethan for some football match. Ethan had gone to a bar and gotten absolutely wasted. He could barely talk barely move. So the bar manager who knew Mark quite well had called him asking mark to pick him up from the bar. This happened about a week before he quit his restaurant management job. He'd been balancing three jobs each day. Managing the restaurant at night. Editing marks videos in the afternoon. And recording, editing and uploading his own videos in the mornings. But he had always found a small amount of time for Tyler. no matter how busy he had been.

Ethan had loved Tyler so much but that night was the night that changed it all. It had been a long time coming the inevitable break up. That night. When mark had carried Ethan like a newly we'd couple out of the bar into his truck. With Ethan resting his pounding head against marks chest like a new own baby and its mother. He loved Tyler. But he always chucked him out like some useless price of garbage. Worse still the night it happened was Ethans 19th birthday October 24th 2015 Tyler had forgotten and gone out with his mates. To watch some shitty American football team. Mark had remembered it was his birthday which was why he was forgiven for getting wasted. And ut had been while in the car that night that Ethan had drunkly confessed his. undying love for mark and sean.  
Who at the time had been dating each other and when push came to shove Ethan had woken up the next morning naked between mark and Sean. He was planning to try to explain to Tyler that morning and break up with him gently but Tyler had walked into the room to wake the two men he expected to be asleep in their but had gotten quite a shock seeing Ethan. Long story short. Tyler and Ethan had broken up and Ethan Sean and mark had gotten together. 

Ethan had been wandering the vast room that encapsulated the youtuber convention. Bustling with youtubers Ethan recognised and adored. Jenna marbles-The queen of the YouTube platform. Felix, or pewdiepie with his Girlfriend or possibly now fiancee Marzia. The king and his princess. Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester. Two of Ethans favourite youtuber to watch when he felt down. Chris Kendall and Pj Liguori. Two brilliant youtubers. Ethan was surrounded by YouTube royalty. And he felt like an ant compared to them. He was gazing at Jennas Booth. It was beautiful. He couldn't wait for Dan and phils signing time slots so Ethan could try speak to them. Maybe even get recognised by one. Actually he didn't stand a chance there.

Ethan sighed when he saw the opening time for jennas booth was 4pm. he started to walk towards his booth. Maybe he could open early. Maybe someone. Anyone. Fans or just people wanting an autograph from a youtuber. He didn't really care. Being aless known youtuber and being friends. Scratch that and dating two of the biggest youtubers and being friends with the biggest. Had advantages and disadvantages. People saw him in videos and heard about him. But they didn't take much notice of him

One day a few weeks ago Ethan was sat alone. Alone and at home. Alone and at home in the bed. Waiting. Watching. He picked up the black acrylic remote. Fumbling in the dark to find that bright green button to turn his television on. To be completely honest he had always felt like a third wheel in the relationship. I mean it would make sense he was more of a toy to Sean and mark. They went out and did stuff as a couple while Ethan was always stuck working or worrying about paying his rent. He'd been chucked in the deep end of the relationship only there when it was convienient for the other two. This isn't love is it. They always fell asleep before he got home in the early hours in.the morning. He hadn't slept in the same bed as them for two months. Afraid to annoy them by waking them.up as he tried to clamber into the bed. He spent nights on the couch and still woke up earlier than they did. So he could record a video to make some money so he could pay back the rent he owed. Obviously he recorded for the fans and not just the money, although he had been desperate for money reecently.

If anyone ever asked Ethan who he loved most in the world. He wouldn't need more than a second to give an answer you could always tell it would be "Sean and Mark" he loved them.so much but sometimes he worried if they loved him just as much he loved them. Quite often when meeting each others families. Sean and mark would introduce each other as boyfriends and Ethan was always introduced as a friend. Every time they said friend Ethans mind went into over drive he didn't know whether to correct them. He didn't want to annoy them. He was unsure whether they introduced him as friend because it was easier than explaining the coming into the relationship story of Ethan. Or because they genuinely forgot they was dating him as well as each other. Ethan wouldn't be surprised considering the fact that he hadn't slept with them for two months


	2. just an authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Hello all, I know I haven't added a chapter to this yet, but I do plan on doing so sometime soon, I am currently working mainly on my second story-My public school boyfriend- I have however made a Facebook page for this account, and It would be greatly appreciated if you followed it!

https://m.facebook.com/Smutboyblue-1424470787633753/

~ ocean ~


	3. The start of the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I almost completely forgot about it, im amazed by the amount of hits and kudos' and subscriptions for just the one chapter

Ethan sighed lightly, with his left hand he swept up the clump of electric blue conditioned and dyed hair that hung loosely over his chocolate brown eyes. Shielding his eye from the harsh light inside the convention centre. He pushed the wisps of hair that remained over with two fingers gently, as he made a mental note reminding himself to go and get it re-dyed soon. It had been a good ten to fifteen minutes since he had visited his booth. As he continued his soft stroll towards his booth he counted his footfalls and cast his gaze across the black LED boards that projected the times for different signings and small adverts for youtubers books, merchandise and films the whole building had a large open sense of community, no matter how small you were if you had a booth or merchandise you could be noticed

As Ethan neared his booth he felt a sudden wave if nausea and vertigo wash over him. He had been going to these conventions. Albeit smaller ones like indie pop con. For a few years now. But that usual pang of anxiety still hit him like a truck. The screaming in his head drowned out all the noises around him. His vision slowly became black and fuzzy as if someone was layering sheets of cellophane over his eyes. Each layer altering the colour and sharpness of his vision. The next few footsteps placed him in front of his booth, as he reached the structure, he placed a hand on the front of it to steady himself. He shuffled himself around to his chair and slumped down onto the soft cushioned fabric watched as a small gaggle of what appeared to be four teen girls and one of the girls slightly older boyfriend. Squealing and surrounding him like tiny chipmunks as the shuffled towards Ethans booth in a protective circle 

As the group neared him he squinted to see the man standing in the centre of the girls. He could clearly make out the girls, people he recognised from an earlier meet and greet.  
Emma Baker-Tall, slim, Ombre shoulder length hair with smooth waves, her Turqouise eyes shone brightly like fresh cut emeralds and sapphire, pulverised into a fine dust and mixed, her green addidas shirt with black mesh covering the area of the chest between both shoulders.- stood on his right.   
Kayla Ann stood in front of the tall dark and mysterious stranger - She although being five five and two inches stood proudly, her petite frame accentuated her cheek bones the soft hazel in her iris' lit up her face, ensnaring the gaze of anyone who glanced at her. The silken brown locks tumbled over her shoulders, as her Dan and Phil pastel Japan jumper hung from her frame loosely, however that made it seem more comfortable.- she stood on her tip toes in what seemed to be an attempt to hide the man from others.   
Lucy peregrine- Her short pixie cut gave her a tomboyish feel., her stereotypically "Cool and cute" round framed glasses gave her that tumblr girl style. She constantly speared to be wearing a new piece of band merchandise or some youtubers merchandise, whether it be one of pjs badges, pointless blogs shirts, a cap from another obscure youtuber.- she stood to the mans left 

Ethan felt his jaw drop. Unhinging like a snake preparing to captures its prey in the cavernous hole. "Close your mouth mate, you might catch flies" the man purred again before releasing a soft chuckle which filled the room. Like a Childs laughter its noise lifted his heart, just being in the presence of this being made him feel giddy, made him already feel as if his tall well-built body had lifted the weight of having two boyfriends who almost dissolved Ethan into the background of the relationship, making him seem like he purely just lived with the couple. Ethans bedroom had been taken over as the "trios" bedroom with a double bed with a single bed pushed next to it. That sort of represented Ethan with Sean and mark. He was just sort of pushed next to it. Ethan slowly scanned upwards on the man, from the brown leather dress shoes that made him seem like he had business to tend too everyday. To the black skinny jeans that suggested 'i can be causal if I want' to the button up shirt with a black /cardigan/ over it that gave intelligence but also a prep student effect. To the scarf hanging around his neck he was elegance and causal all rolled up. Two mismatched things that worked together when it was on him.

He was rapidly snapped out of that incessant day dream from the petite sound of the man clearing his throat to get Ethans attention "Hello?" he stated clearly. Ah, that voice so soft and pure, but so desirable. Ethans head snapped up as he cast his gaze upon the face "Oh my...." he trailed off. He wouldn't have expected this, least not to be at his booth. To know his name. To recognise him. It was someone Ethan would have dreamt of interviews and meetings with. Pasquale Jordan Liguori, also know as Pj Liguori. He was probably most well know for his YouTube channel. "KickThePj"   
He was realistically one of Ethans biggest inspirations for YouTube content. Creating. And the fact he knew and acknowledged Ethan blew his mind. He was brilliant. Words could not physically describe Ethans opinions on the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Gonna be trying to post more regularly, I hope you guys enjoyed x


	4. Update-5 months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating the situation with there's a crowd

Update time  
\--------------

After about 5 months with this story on hold due to a busy schedule,I will be continuing the next chapter,I'm going to start writing it today 21\01\18 and hopefully the chapter should be up by next Sunday

-Sincerely-

Ocean


End file.
